The New Definition of Tea Time
by Poor Alice
Summary: ONESHOT. Arthur tries to teach Alfred how to make a cup of tea, but sometimes things don't always go as planned. Smut!


**The New Definition of Tea Time**

"You drink that like every day, huh?"

Arthur looked up to Alfred staring intently at his cup of tea. He quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes, why?" He said, now sipping self-consciously.

Alfred answered back without missing a beat, as if he knew he'd ask. "Just asking."

Arthur's forehead started twitching at such a rude reply. "That's hardly a reason! What of it you imbecile?"

At the unexpected raise of his voice, Alfred finally tore his eyes from the tea to Arthur. "I don't know. Isn't it kinda boring to be drinking that all the time? Isn't it just leaves & heated water? Yuck!" He added a disgusted shiver for effect.

Arthur on the other hand, was disgusted because of another reason. "I'll have you know that there are over hundreds of different kinds of tea in the world! But of course, an uneducated twat such as yourself wouldn't have been aware of that!"

Alfred met Arthur's glaring full on, seemingly unaffected by his previous outburst. He lifted a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmmm. Still sounds like dirty plants with plain ol' water!"

The latter opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Arthur instead responded with a pitiful laugh. "Tch. Americans. What? Did you expect me to drink sickly sweetened artificially flavored juices & caffeine-filled soda?" Arthur burst up laughing even more.

Alfred yelled back immediately, "HEY! That's not all we drink! We drink sophisticated things like coffee too!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow in fake bewilderment. "What was that? Sophisticated? My, I believe that to be the longest word I've ever heard you say!"

As Arthur began laughing even harder because of his bullying of the poor man, Alfred grew red with anger. "Y-y-you know what Arthur? You're a-you're a jerk!" He sputtered out of frustration. In response, Arthur suddenly raised two hands to his chest, over his heart, in mock hurt. "OH! You wound me Alfred!" He busted up laughing once again.

Now, with Arthur's incessant laughing, all Alfred saw was red. Thinking there was no other way to get him to stop, he stretched across the table & quickly shoved Arthur's tea onto the ground.

A large shattering of glass resounded in the Meeting Room.

Arthur's erratic laughing had finally ceased, but was now replaced with audible fury. "ALLFRRREEEED! How dare you? That was my last cup of tea for the day you bastard!"

He had got up from his chair & started marching towards Alfred, who was still seated. Then finally realizing how dire this situation was, started furiously waving his hands in front of his face in mercy.

"W-wait Arthur! It's just 'cause you wouldn't shut up & uh-!" Arthur had finally reached Alfred & raised his hand up as if to strike him, but instead gripped tightly onto Alfred's collar.

"You're coming with me," he growled.

Arthur proceeded to drag a helpless Alfred out of the room, into the hallway, to the kitchen. Alfred looked around confused as to why they were there. As he was getting ready to ask, Arthur let go & he pummeled to the ground.

"OUCH! What the hell man? You could've warned me, ya know?"

Arthur smirked at the heapless mess on the floor. "But that wouldn't have been any fun then, now would it?" Alfred flushed, & turned his head to the side, changing the subject. "Whatever! So, are you gonna tell me now what we're doing here?" Arthur's face suddenly lost any trace of humor.

"You're going to make me cup of tea, to compensate for your idiotic actions from before."

Alfred stood up to look Arthur in the eye. Still dizzy from getting dropped on the floor. Arthur's eyes were hard, unflinching. "_Whoa! This guy's serious!_" Even so, Alfred shook his head ferociously. "No. No. No! I don't even know how to make tea!" He exclaimed wildly.

Arthur slapped his forehead with frustration. "Urgh. You twit. That is precisely why I'm going to teach you!" Alfred tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait….right now?"

Arthur's patience was wearing thin. He had to suppress the urge to slap Alfred across the face. "YES! Of course, you fool! When did you think? A hundred bloody years from now?"

Alfred flinched at the last word. Finally tired of Arthur's random bursts of anger, he gave up with a small sigh.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Now, what do I do first?" Arthur became calm once again, but at the last comment, drew heavy bouts of breath. "For your information, I do not wear panties! & We'll start with the simple stuff since you can't comprehend complex things."

Alfred couldn't help but cringe at the insult, but chose to ignore it since he just wanted to get this done & over with. Nonetheless, Arthur continued, "First, grab a cup, & bring it here to this table in front of me."

Alfred nodded in understanding, & darted his eyes around the kitchen to try & find where the cups were stored. He began opening & slamming each cabinet he came by, but finally found one full of glasses. He picked up the closest one that had a crystal design around the rim & Alfred thought it was awesome.

"Here ya go!" He set it down enthusiastically in front of Arthur, expecting words of praise. But instead, if it were possible, Arthur looked even angrier than before. "You idiot! When drinking hot liquids you're not supposed to use glass or else it'd melt! Get a mug or teacup or something you stupid twat!"

Alfred gave a scowl, frustrated by Arthur's demands. He walked back hurriedly to the cabinet full of cups. He brought back a thick white mug & slammed it onto the counter. "Here! Are ya happy now?" Arthur flinched, startled by Alfred's sudden animosity. To cover it up, he grinned menacingly. "Oh? What's this? Upset because you can't complete the feeble task of making tea?" Alfred clenched his teeth from saying something he might regret.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with it," He muttered.

The British man faltered with his next action. "_Hmm…maybe I am being a bit of a wanker. I should tone it down a tad."_ As soon as he went over his thoughts once again, he shook it off. "_No! Absolutely not! I'm going soft aren't I? Damn it Arthur._" He shook his head furiously, dismissing his previous doubts.

"Ah-anyway Alfred. Now take some tea leaves out of the pantry. They should be in a jar of some sort."

Alfred nodded quietly, doing just as he said, opening the pantry. Arthur watched him silently, with a frown on his face. "_Hmph. Well this is no fun. No fun at all._" His thoughts were interrupted when he began to hear soft whimpering. "_What the-_" His eyes followed the noise to the American.

Alfred had raised his right hand to reach several jars of tea on the top shelf of the pantry. His other hand followed quickly after, both struggling for an Earl Grey tea jar. "_Looks like he's having a bit of trouble…maybe I should help.._"

His eyes then wandered down the expanse of Alfred's body enjoying the view. His flat stomach was exposed to the air, with his shirt seemingly teasing Arthur by the way it hitched up then down every time Alfred wiggled about. "_Oh..on second thought, I know just how to rile him up again._"

The Brit advanced towards his prey.

* * *

Alfred couldn't reach the goddamn jar. No matter how much he tiptoed & clawed at the air, he couldn't obtain the leaves. "_Ugh. What kind of dumbass puts fragile glass full of crap on the top shelf?_"

Just when he was about to give up & ask for help, he felt a firm grope on his backside. "AH!" He thrusted his ass out from surprise. He heard a low rumbling chuckle from behind him. He whipped around to see Arthur, laughing at his expense with mischievous eyes.

"W-wha-wha-what was that for?" Suddenly, Arthur started stepping closer. "Oh? I gave you a fright there now, Al?"

Alfred wasn't even paying attention. All he could focus on was the close proximity between him & Arthur.

He had come close enough to effectively trap him against the counter. "Ermm..I don't know but I can't rea-!" Arthur placed his hand under Alfred's shirt, slowing caressing the smooth skin underneath. "Ar-Ar-Arthur?" Alfred gripped Arthur's intruding hand weakly, stopping him.

Arthur looked up questioningly. "What?" His voice came out thick with desire. Alfred suppressed a moan at his obvious arousal. "Just-just what are you doing?" Arthur took Alfred's hand off his softly, giving him a smirk. "I'm riling you up."

Alfred gasped in surprise. Taking advantage of that, Arthur slammed his mouth against his, relishing in the taste. "Mnnngh." He released his tongue & roughly caressed the other's slickly. "Ah-Alfred. I need to touch you." The green-eyed man pulled Alfred's shirt up over his head, then returned his hand to feel along his curvy hips, & soft skin, finally reaching for his destination.

"Mnnnghh! Uhhnn. Arthur!" His rough, callous hands rubbed at his nipples. Slowly, & tenderly at first, but now hard & fast, seemingly impatient. "Uh! Not too f-fast Arthur! Fuck! Touch me….d-down there. Please!" Arthur smirked with pride. "Gladly. But I want you to feel something first." He nudged his hard cock against the other earning a moan out of the both of them.

"Mnnng. F-fuck! Fuck me already!" Arthur gave a long lick to the dip of his neck, nipping & biting at the skin there until it turned red. "Not yet Alfred. Don't be so hasty," He breathed. Alfred whined in response, buckling his hips to rub against his manhood. Arthur grunted back, surprised at the forwardness Alfred was showing.

He peered down at his face. Absolutely gorgeous. Alfred's eyes were heavy with want, & his face was flushing like mad. Arthur was struck with a sudden desire.

"Say my name."

Alfred tilted his head confusingly. Then shook his head lazily. "I-I can't. Oh god, I-I can't even breathe right now." Arthur hastily unzipped his pants revealing his large erection, then squeezed onto Alfred's butt & started to tease his dick against his still clothed one. "Can you say it now?" He smirked lustily.

Alfred closed his eyes tightly at the sudden pleasure. Then he slowly opened them, grabbing onto Arthur's dick with eagerness. "A-Arthur, p-please!"

That had done it. If Arthur had waited any longer he felt as if he would explode.

He tore off Alfred's pants & threw them to the side. Before Alfred could open his mouth in protest, Arthur rammed up into him.

"AHHHHGGGNNN!" He shot up into him a little slower now, with long languid thrusts, creating a pattern. "God, Alfred you're so bloody tight." Alfred moaned back in response. At that, Arthur started thrusting harder & faster, earning more mewls & sounds from Alfred.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!..." Alfred's approving sounds corresponding with Arthur's animalistic speed. He started grunting louder, knowing he was getting close. Alfred was too, but he felt that he wanted to feel this forever. It just felt so good.

The only thing that embarrassed him were the loud, rattling sounds against the kitchen counter they were on, but even so, just listening to it turned him on even more. Arthur's voice suddenly snapped him out of his daze.

"Fuck! Alfred! Fuck fuck fuck fuck." They both felt it, & Arthur's thrusts became desperate, seeking for the release hungrily. His hands grabbed onto the edges of the counter he was fucking Alfred on, to direct his dick even further up Alfred's ass. Alfred's legs automatically clung onto his back in response. Arthur moaned in approval, digging his face into Alfred's shoulder. "MMNNNGGHH! Mnngh! Uhnn! A-Arthur, I'm gonna come!"

At that moment Alfred's hands shot up to cling onto Arthur's hair, giving them the ultimate pleasure of the last deep thrust. They both climaxed with a scream & what could only be described as a growl. They still hung onto each other intimately, breathing hard.

Arthur released his grip on the counter & lifted his hand to rest upon Alfred's cheek. "That…that was amazing." Alfred flushed harder, still aware that Arthur was still inside him.

Alfred couldn't help it, Arthur was just so attractive & his gaze on him was intense. He grew hard. It aroused him.

Arthur's expression suddenly turned from fulfilled to lustful. A smirk grew on his face. "Hm? So, what do we have here? Getting off just by me looking at you. Is that it, Alfred?" Alfred turned his head in shame. "N-no."

Arthur then suddenly lowered his head down to lick off all the cum dripping from Alfred's cock, earning a quiet whine from Alfred. He then swallowed him whole, sliding up & down his shaft, making Alfred hold his breath at the glorifying pleasure. "Nnnngh! Ah-a-ah, don't Arthur! I-I can't take it!"

Arthur brought his face away from his dick, then grabbed his chin to force Alfred to look him in the eyes. Arthur opened his mouth in a husky voice. "Look at me when I fuck you Alfred." Arthur then dug into his him slowly, passionately, reveling in the pleasure. Their eye contact somehow adding to the overall satisfaction.

Then suddenly, Arthur began slamming up inside him with the same intensity as before. Alfred responded in strangled moans, & Arthur with breathless grunts. Arthur's hands cupped his bottom, firmly but gently. Alfred's hands clawed at his back desperately, but then frantically reached up to grip Arthur's shoulders instead.

His forehead rested upon his, their half-lidded eyes only sinking into each other's as they followed each other into bliss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's funny because this wasn't going to have smut in it at first…but what can I say? Seriously, my hands just started getting perverted, lol. Maybe I should upload a non-smut version too? Ahaha, I don't know. Please review though!


End file.
